


The Overpass

by DragonEnd



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, M/M, Pre-Band, Slow Burn, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonEnd/pseuds/DragonEnd
Summary: Murdoc sold his soul to get famous. Really, he should have been careful what he wished for, because not even a  day later, his awful half-brother Hannibal forced him into his rock band, and made him travel with them. To say he hated it would be an understatement. But... what was he going to do about it? His only happiness was his 'love shack on wheels' , and he was very aware that his life lived just for his Winnebago was very sad.He just needed something new and pretty in his life... And little did he know, that new and pretty thing would wiggle itself right under his crooked nose.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also posting this on my tumblr; I-cant-spell-for-shit so go check it out there if you prefer.

Murdoc hated his life. That wasn't an understatement. He'd sold his soul to become famous but instead of slyly picking up fame through drunk benders as he had planned he was the next day swept up by his psychotic brother to be in his band. He knew Murdoc could play bass and for Hannibal it was easy to make Murdoc do anything. Other people would scoff at the notion but Hannibal knew he had his hand around his brothers neck from a early age. Literally and metaphorically. For him, it was like being trapped in the nightmare of a terrified child when he spoke. So when Hannibal approached him with the proposition, he fought it, but he simply couldn't say no. Or rather, he could, but he would be taken anyways... So, he decided to go with as much dignity as he could possibly have.

Don't get him wrong, he loved the fame. The girls and occasional men that would flock to see him and at bang night was fantastic!...But it wasn't fulfilling. He didn't get all this sex and alcohol and fame (and occasional drug) from doing anything he was happy with. He hated having to go around with his brother that would constantly bully him, shove him around and shoot down any attempts to write or add to the music he'd already been given. The only time Hannibal had ever done anything for Murdoc was getting him out of prison in Mexico, and he had to wait for almost a year! An entire year!! His green pigment had started coming out by that time. So, they bailed him and Hannibal had a field day making him feel awful about starting to look like him and Sebastion. God, he hated his brother. He hated his life. He thought the punishment was supposed to come after fulfillment of the deal. . . Guess he should have read the terms and conditions a little closer.

Nowadays he'd spend his time drowning his sorrows in ridiculous amounts of alcohol, and anyone who showed up at his doorstep wanting 'a good time'. "Rock star lifestyle. . ." He supposed. But at least most rock stars actually like what they release and play. He wasn't sure if he just hated the singer, his brother, or the whole band, but all-in-all. they seemed to make up a sound that the bassist hated with a passion. Don't get him wrong, he likes rock, but they were just overdoing it. . . .Murdoc truly hated his life. But at least he was alive. But. . . even that seemed to be loosing its charm, after all this time.


	2. Boxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band realises they're too lazy for manual labor

The box in his hands dropped with a thud, barely missing his green fingers as he breathed a sigh of relief. With the short amount of time they had to set up this set it, thankfully, it wasn't just him setting up this time hauling round the boxes and dealing with the crew that owned the place. Hannibal liked it a certain way, and if it was off in any way, it would always be 'Murdoc's fault’. He didn't kick the shit out him of as much as he used to, but Murdoc takes every opportunity to pass up feeling like a helpless child all over again. 

"This is shit!" Their drummer, Will, cried out in annoyance as he slammed the lid of drum stand parts. "We've bought so much stuff to improve our set but its so fuckin’ heavy! I don't know where the fuck everything is! I don't have time to do this shit!" The singer, Andy, ever quiet before shows to 'save his vocal chords', nodded in agreement. 

"Well how do you think I feel? I do this by myself all the time and I don't know where shit is either!" Murdoc growled back. Will have him a sharp look as he deliberated on what to say next.   
"Well...you're useless at everything so I'm not surprised. Hannibal! Can't we get some personally assistant or summit?" 

Murdoc's ass of a brother, Hannibal, turned around from where he was setting up the mic stand and looked like he was considering it   
"...eh. We spent most of the money on this set. Besides, Murdie does a good enough job! Don't you, lil bro~?" He gave murdoc a shit eating grin to which the bassist made a point not to look at.   
"Dude, just cut down on the prostitutes, birds practically throw themselves at you anyway!" Will did not want to back down on this one, "You could literally get someone for minimum wage, just a fetcher and bringer, that's all I'm asking." Andy risked his 'precious vocal chords' by adding, "Could be useful for other stuff, too..." 

Murdoc thought he could see his brother’s last two brain cells making a insane amount of effort to make this decision... But in the end, he did seem to cave to his friend and shrugged.   
"Spose I could put an ad up for some idiot to do stuff for us. Maybe someone stupider than you, eh Murdoc?" It was sometimes wondered if the runner of the band could go five minutes without insulting his little brother. "Speakin’ of which, write us an ad and a contract, would you?" After a grumble of affirmation, they were all yelled at that the had only three hours until people started fining in. They all quickly got back to work.


	3. Hungover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new employee shows signs of not being as two dimensional as murdoc had thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be honest, I forgot to post this.

As it turned out, Stuart was very good at doing anything he was told, and with little protest. "Stu, get me my pik," "Stu, move this box outta the way," "Stu, go down the shop and buy us more beers, would you?"   
Those were common things said over the next month or so, and anytime he did have a slight protest, mainly when the weak boy couldn't do something, it was easy for the bullying band to snap or hit him and make him shut up or cower, much to their amusement. 

One may think that, having been on the opposing end of Stu's situation for so long and the young man taking most of the bands heat, that Murdoc would have taken pity on him. That he'd be nicer than the rest of the band. That he'd treat him nicer than the teasing assholes that he hated oh-so much. But Murdoc wasn't a good person, nor was he looking to be needlessly nice to the pushover new boy. No, he saw an opportunity for him. An opportunity to exercise the bossy and dominant attributes he had to restrict before. He ordered the scrawny boy around with great pleasure and even a few waps round the head didn't scare him off from working with the dysfunctional band. And, of course, Stuart did all he was told to do and got minimum wage in return.

"Like a dog," Will had mentioned one day. That name stuck. Hannibal found it so amusing he got the kid to respond to whistles. As dumb as he acted sometimes, this is where he drew the line, and started giving a few nervous words in objection. But... Hannibal always had to get what he wanted. So, after a bit of angry yelling, the boy would come whenever whistled, nervous, embarrassed, and overall pissed off. 

Murdoc didn't know much about him. He didn't know why he should care. He knew he slept in the tent outside where ever they moved to, he knew that his blue hair was somehow natural, he knew there was blood in his eyes, he knew that he was a total pushover and he knew he had parents at home that worried about him alot.

He knew the last one because he'd sometimes spy and eavesdrop on calls Stu would take behind his Winnebago… ones where he'd assure his parents that he was fine and he was being treated and paid well, and all that shit. Lies. 

Another thing he knew was that Stu knew some good hangover cures. He knew this because one morning he woke up, with a banging hangover, and opened his eyes to see two familiar black eyes staring down at him. Both parties had jumped at the sight of the other, Stu stumbling back from where he was standing and Murdoc sitting upright. He immediately regretted his quick movement as a headache and dizziness immediately hit and he keeled over with a groan.

"Oh fuck-what are you doing in ‘ere?!" He growled through his pain and slowly sat back up to look at Stu.   
"I-I-I was sent ‘ere by Hannibal-! You’ve-You've got band practice.." Murdoc groaned once again and checked he was wearing trousers before pulling his legs out of bed.  
"Fuck’s sake, mate… alright’ gimme a minute and I'll be out. Shoo." He waved his hand at him to motion shooting him out "And get us a cuppa while your at it." 

Stu began to do as he was told but stopped in the doorway. "Do you want anything’ else?" He didn't seem to know exactly what he wanted to say, so Murdoc just assumed he was referring to food.  
"Nah, I don't wanna puke all over the set." He lamented, turning his back to the bluenette as he searched for a shirt. Black eyes locked onto the "Helios" tattoo and for a moment, words were lost on the other's lips. He only snapped out of it when grey fabric fell and obstructed his view.   
"I-... No, I meant like-... a ‘thing fer yer hangover. I know a pretty good one." A hangover cure sounded brilliant right about now. What could it hurt to let the dullard try and help him? 

He was a little unused to the kindness, but shrugged it off because they literally paid this kid to help him and he accepted the offer. After he finished getting ready and making sure his bass was in tune, he left his ‘love shack on wheels~’ with this beloved ‘El Diablo’ on his back. He found a weird looking concoction on the table outside that honestly looked like puke. For a moment, he thought it was some kind of sick joke but after noticing it didn't smell like manky sick he stepped closer and sniffed. Banana. It was blended banana. And...something else. After looking round to see none was watching to see him do something possibly stupid he picked up the glass and stuck his long tongue in for a taste. It was sweet. Like...honey and milk...and...berries honestly it didn't seem too bad but he took another sip just the be sure. And another. And another. And the whole glass was soon empty.


	4. Gigs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An oportunity to fight? Murdoc will take it.

The gigs Hannibal's band got were obviously not big. A few pubs and the occasional small rock concert... and some weird ass parties. ‘For the price of my soul,’ Murdoc thought, ‘I would have had a lot more fame by now…’ He supposed that was that was a good enough reason to call up that demon and pick a bone with him. ... Though it was really a hit or miss situation whether he'd get him or some other fucker from Hell. So, he decided to try and stick it out. The fame had to come eventually, one way or another.

That's how he found himself at another rock show, sitting on the sidelines and waiting for the current band to finish so they could move their set on. Honestly! The current band was so dull he thought he might pass out from boredom. Murdoc supposed he should have found something or someone to do beforehand, but at this point it wouldn't be worth it. He ended up just picking up his bass and making sure it was in tune, that none of the strings were at risk of breaking. Of course, they weren't. She was a sturdy girl. 

His admiration of his bass was interrupted by a yell that threatened the volume of the dull music being played host to the right. Of course Murdoc looked up, hoping to see if someone had made a fool out of himself. Instead, he’s met with Stu cowering in front of of man towering over him, an impressive feat seeing has how tall Stuart was. The man was in the uniform of the venu and looked like he tried to mix workout routines with massive amounts of beer, ending in a weird mix of muscle and fat. Not a pretty sight. He was obviously angry about something, so much that he was practically leaning over Stu and holding onto his lanyard with an iron grip, preventing the scared PA from running or moving away from the wrath of this man. 

Not even Murdoc was sure why he got up, placed down El Diablo, and walked over to the scene in front of him. Maybe he felt he owed Stu for the hangover cures he had started making for him consistently. Or maybe he wanted to make sure it was no problem with the band since he didn't want to have to deal with more shit than he had too. Whatever it was, he ended up placing a hand on Stu's shoulder and looking over to the angry man with an even fiercer look. 

“What are you havin’ a go at our assistant for?” He growled, “you got a problem?”  
The man stood up straight again and leered down at murdoc   
“This is your assistant? You should've picked someone else, he's useless.” He spat in a thick, Welsh accent, “he doesn't even know where your queue info is!”   
The shaking Stu seemed to find his voice for a moment and squeaked out,  
“I do! I jus’ told ya that you already have it! I gave it ‘this morning!” 

Mr. Management didn't like that. At all. He quickly snapped at Stuart that they didn't, so he must have it. Murdoc was quick to pull the shaky boy to the side and behind him, away from the wrath of the raging manager as he began to retaliate the yells. He wasn’t too sure what he said, but he knows it was a mix of “Are you saying he lied?!” and “Have you even looked for it?!” and “Fuck you and this establishment!” And eventually, a girl from management came out and got the man's attention, telling him they'd found the form and to go back to the office. The man was immediately are aware of how dick-ish he looked and felt like the only way to make himself look like less of a dick was to not back down. He began to insist Murdoc was the one in the wong for yelling back at him. Murdoc, of course, also refused to back down, the two men glaring at each other, ready to throw fists. The girl and Stu both seemed to step in at the same time; the girl insisting the man go in and he was putting his paycheck on the line while Stu nervously telling Murdoc it wasn't worth it and he was on in five minutes anyway. 

The bassist gave one last glare before he finally moved away, Stu gently leading him by his arm. He felt he had mostly won the argument. He was mostly pleased… but he was kind of pissed that that asshole didn't back off. He turned to look at the assistant as they stopped and the bluenette quickly scribbled something on his board. Despite how shaken he was, he was pretty committed to his job. Murdoc found he respected that, especially considering how shit a job it was.  
“Oi, Stu?” Murdoc put his hand on the other's shoulder as he had before,“You okay?” 

Stuart jumped a little and whipped his head back up to Murdoc, smiling nervously.  
“Yeah! I-I’m good.. ‘fhanks for helping me. I knew the tosser had those papers!! But he just kept yelling at me..” He seemed to relax a bit from venting about the event, a little pouty frown forming on his face. Murdoc huffed out out a chuckle and ruffled the assistant’s hair.   
“Yer good at this stuff, I never knew how to do all that shit. Guess it is good having you ‘round!” 

Stuart’s mood lifted immensely as he grinned ever-so-cutely, showing off his gapped teeth. Murdoc quickly got embarrassed from the blush forming on his face, and removed his hand as he looked away. Stu didn't seem to notice, though.   
“Wow! Thanks Murdoc! I-” Stuart’s words were cut off by Murdoc's brother, who called from the doorway, waving to a girl who had obviously just detached from him. I   
“Hey mudsie! You ready to go on?” It was only then that he noticed the applause for the It Her Vandalism as they finished their set. Ah shit... here they go again.   
“Yeah, yeah, when am I not?” He called back, leaving the assistant to go pick up his bass.

The rest of the band joined and there was some fumbling and shifting on stage before they were all standing in position, ready to play. Murdoc noticed Stu in the shadows of the side stage, watching them. He seemed... in awe and excited as they prepared to star. And though Murdoc hated the band, he decided to take the look of awe personally. Murdoc gave him a sly little wink and smirk in response before they jumped into their first song, guitar ripping in everyone's ear drums.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests for anything you want to see in the future and constructive critisism are welcome.


End file.
